


A Faerie In A Forbidden Land

by angryschnauzer



Category: Political Animals
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fingering, Large Cock Kink, NSFW, Oral Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: When you see a handsome stranger in the park one day, little do you realise there’s something extra special about him.





	A Faerie In A Forbidden Land

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my own entry into the ‘If You Go Down To The Woods Today Writing Challenge’. This is my first time writing TJ, so i hope i’ve captured his character in this AU  
> https://angryschnauzer.tumblr.com/post/163801868320/do-you-write-would-you-like-to-write-up-to-a

A Faerie in A Forbidden Land

“Prince Thomas James, you get back here right away!” The Fairy King’s booming voice echoed around the court, but it fell on deaf ears as Prince TJ was already high tailing it out of there, not interested in being admonished by his father for what was simply his usual Impish behaviour.

Standing in front of his closet he pondered where he should go for that days adventures, who could entertain him? The merfolk were always fun but with the weather starting to turn and summer starting to ebb away the waters of the rockpools they lived in would be cold. The Nymphs were always a good time but his skin had only just healed from the bites their sharp teeth had inflicted during their last orgy he’d been part of. As he mused over his options his fingers ran over the skin of his neck and down his stomach, toying with the waistband of his tight leather breeches that were the style the fairy folk would wear. It was then that his eyes fell upon the clothing he only wore occasionally; the loose human attire. The loose brown pants were the colour of the soft sand that covered the beaches of the kingdom, and as he pulled them on he relished the freedom they gave him; he was well endowed and they allowed for the slight swelling of his cock that happened when he would see someone that took his fancy. The crisp white shirt slipped over his head, a soft pliable fabric that was unlike anything they had in the fairy realm, it was the colour of the snowdrops that blossomed as winter turned to spring. A jacket of thick blue fabric finished his look, practical as he found the pockets fitted the vials of fairy dust he would need to change his size to that of humans perfectly. Admiring his reflection he smirked at his vainness, he knew he looked good and it was time to have some fun.

-

The dog pulled on the leash as you walked slowly along the path through the park, even at this slow pace you were going too fast for him, he wanted to stop and sniff every little thing and it was starting to get frustrating. As you stood at the side of the path to let a cyclist pass you felt a tingling sensation, the hairs on the back of your neck standing up. Glancing around you couldn’t see another soul, that area of the park seemingly abandoned. Until you heard a quiet chuckle and that’s when you saw him.

He was breathtakingly handsome, looking right at you as he stood atop an old fire hydrant, leaning back against a tree. The longer you looked the more entranced you were by his surreal beauty; the slightly crooked grin, his eyes that simply sparkled with mischief – and something darker – and were the colour of a tropical sea just before a storm hit, a pale mix of blue and grey that you could just stare into. You felt the dog leash slip from your fingers but had little concern for the old mutt, instead you were entirely focused on the handsome man that had gracefully hopped down onto the path and was slowly sauntering towards you;

“Hello”

His voice was like liquid caramel; soft but strong, deep with a hint of an accent that told you he wasn’t entirely local, but it added an air of mystery to him. Your mouth opened and closed like a goldfish gasping for air, unable to form words as you were enthralled by his beauty up close, bewitching you. As he held out his hand you found yourself taking it, letting him lead you along the path.

“Will your canine be ok?”

Finally snapping out of your trance you blinked a couple of times;

“My what? Oh, right! Oscar... he’ll be fine. He’s the Hot Dog Vendors mutt, i offer to do a loop of the path with him but he isn’t the most enthusiastic animal, he’d rather sit next to the stand and wait for customers to feed him the ends of their buns”

Making your way along the path the bright red and white striped awning of the stand came into view, the owner admonishing the dog for obviously getting away from you. As you approached the dog slid between the stand and the trash can, cautiously peering out at you and your new companion.

“Oh you’re back” the old man smiled at you; “I see Oscar did one of his escape acts”

Laughing the three of you soon slipped into an easy conversation, and it was only as the vendor introduced himself to your new companion did it occur to you that you didn’t even know his name, but quickly learning as he held out his hand to the vendor;

“Thomas James... but everyone calls me TJ”

“Very nice to meet you TJ. Say, lets get you two some lunch, what’ll it be?”

Never letting go of your hand you watched as TJ glanced over the small chalkboard menu, smiling as his eyes fell on one choice;

“What’s the fairyland special?”

“Sauerkraut, herbs, german mustard on a steamed wurst in sourdough bun”

Ten minutes later you were both walking away with one of the specials, TJ leading you along a path you hadn’t noticed before;

“There’s a secluded seat that has the best views this way...”

You didn’t question him, somehow he simply bewitched you, you’d follow him to the ends of the earth and not question it. As you appeared over a small ridge you let out a gasp; you had no idea the park spread out so far. In the far distance rainclouds emptied themselves over a summer parched plain, the sun catching it and making rainbows appear in the falling precipitation. Wild lavender grew along the sides of the path, your skirt brushing against the stems and releasing their heady scent. You slipped your shoes off and enjoyed the feeling of the soft grass and moss beneath the soles of your feet.

TJ led you to a small seat that looked like it had been hand carved, sitting first and pulling you down next to him, resting snugly with your legs half draped over his and his arm around your back. You ate in silence and when you were done you found yourself resting your head back against his shoulder, one hand on his thigh as your other softly sat on your stomach.

You found conversation flowing easy, telling him about yourself, about your work and your life. He listened intently, never looking as if he was feigning interest, it never occurred to you that he hadn’t told you a thing about himself, instead letting you talk.

You were mid flow when the first drops of rain fell, hitting your clothing with a cool sting.

“Quickly, come with me”

TJ grabbed your hand and the pair of you ran to the woods, a small cabin coming into view. By the time you reached the porch your clothing was stuck to your skin, and as he led you into the tiny room you found yourself clinging to him, his warm arms soon surrounding you. It felt the most natural thing in the world to suddenly be kissing him, his lips soft against yours as he pulled you closer to his chest, your fingers curling through his rain dampened hair before tracing patterns over his chest. His own skilled fingers had started just resting against your back, but as the kiss grew with intensity they had found their way first to your hips to pull you flush against him and then around to your butt, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh first through your skirt and then having slipped under the damp fabric.

Clothing started to be shed, pulled from your bodies and thrown over the small pieces of furniture, kisses pressed to each expanse of skin that was revealed. As his lips closed around one of your nipples you watched as he turned his gaze to you and you let out a small gasp; his eyes had turned a soft lilac, his pupils feline-like slits before he blinked and they turned back to normal.

“What... what are you?”

He stood straight, gauging your tone and question, surprised to see intrigue rather than fear or disgust;

“I’m not of your world...”

“I kind of guessed that” you smoothed a hand over his naked torso, his lithe and firm chest moving beneath your touch. Rubbing your fingertips over his prominent nipples you ducked your head down and ran the tip of your tongue over the small bud.

“I’m faerie”

“I see” you looked into his eyes and smiled; “You can be yourself with me... you don’t have to be afraid”

He let out a deep breath, shaking his head a little and you saw small changes take effect; his ears became slightly pointed, his canine teeth elongated and sharpened a little, and as his hips pressed flush to yours you felt his cock somehow grow and thicken. Raising an eyebrow you gave a small nod downwards and he returned your look with a coy smirk;

“When i’ve been to your world before i’ve had to... uh... downsize myself. I guess when things are scaled up some parts of the faerie world are bigger than humans are used to...”

As he spoke you found yourself moving backwards as he slowly walked you across the room, the backs of your legs hitting a soft day bed, the quilts already pushed back so you could fall down onto the silk sheets that covered it. You watched as TJ slowly unbuttoned his pants, licking your lips as you saw the thick base of his cock come into view, the nest of dark hair at its base peeking out before he finally slid the garment off and kicked it to the floor. He stalked over you on the soft bed, kissing and nipping his sharp teeth at your thighs and stomach before he tugged your skirt and panties down your legs and gazed down at your naked body laid out before him;

“Can i taste you?” He asked quietly, his hands resting on your thighs.

You could only nod, palming your breasts as he ducked his head down and licked a thick stripe through your folds, tasting you and humming his appreciation. Hooking your legs over his shoulders TJ set about tormenting you in the most sinful way, his tongue working over your clit – teasing it from behind its hood – whilst first one, then two thick fingers slid into your slick channel. His free hand made its way up your body, resting over yours as he squeezed your breast, moaning his delight at the feel of the soft pliable flesh beneath his fingers as your body held the fingers of his other hand tightly. He could feel your orgasm building, your wetness surging out of you with every pump of his wrist until you were coming hard, your back arching as you screamed his name;

“TJ! Oh fuck! Don’t stop... yes... oh god... right there...”

He finger fucked you through your orgasm, and as the last few surges of energy flowed through your body, you felt him withdraw his fingers and crawl up your body, kissing your heated skin as he settled above you. You cupped his face in your hands, using your thumb to wipe your juices from his chin before pulling him down to kiss you, his sharp teeth on your bottom lip and making you moan into his mouth. You felt the bunt kiss of his cock nudging at your entrance, widening your legs as just the tip crested and you let out a small whimper; when he’d said he’d usually downsized himself you had thought it was just male bravado, but as he slowly slid an inch into your body you felt your walls being stretched as never before.

Breaking the kiss you glanced down, TJ following your gaze to where your bodies were only just joined as you let out a quiet ‘oh’ as you saw him. His cock was as thick as your wrist and covered in veins that cris-crossed his flesh.

“Shhh just relax, i’ll make you feel good baby...” he whispered before leaning down to press gentle kisses to your neck as he slid one hand between your bodies to gently rub at your clit. These two stimuli combined allowed your body to yield to his thick cock, sliding slowly into you until you felt the gentle tickle of his hairs rubbing against your mound.

You lay like that for a while, your fingertips tracing soft circles against the sides of his ribcage whilst he peppered your neck and shoulders with open mouthed kisses. When he started to move his hips with the slightest of movements you felt it deep in your soul, his thick cock rubbing against your insides so beautifully that you were soon a quivering mess beneath him before he’d even started to move any further than a fraction of an inch. When he finally did slowly slide out of you he pushed himself up onto his arms so he could watch your reaction whilst he tilted his hips and slid into you in smooth fluid motions, the push and tug like the ebb and flow of a tide, never stopping, never racing, just perfect each and every time.

Soon the pair of you were groaning with pleasure, lost in the moment as you felt the thick expanse of his shaft massage you to perfection and you knew you were done for, you’d never felt this good before. You didn’t want the moment to end, but as your bodies writhed together you both knew the moment was near that you were soon chasing, your back arching as TJ pushed deeper into you, hooking your legs over his forearms so you were spread wider for him, taking his cock so deep. On the final stretch he thrust into you, your orgasm peaking first as you felt the release you’d wanted all along, your body giving into his efforts. At the peak of your orgasm you heard TJ let out a shout, opening your eyes through the blissful endorphins that were rushing through your bloodstream you watched as a pair of beautiful sateen wings appeared behind him, glassline fabric stretched taught between the vein like ribs, their off white colour tinged on the edges with a moss green that just seemed so perfect for him.

Looking up at him as he reached his peak you felt darkness settling over you as your mind struggled to take in what it was seeing, the world going quiet and TJ disappearing from view.

-

You woke hours later, the tiny cabin was dark save for a single candle that flickered in the draft. Your skin was chilled but you were covered with the soft quilt that had been on the daybed when you’d arrived. You called out for TJ but was greeted with a stony silence, and you struggled to understand the feelings that were rushing through your mind.

Dressing quickly you spied TJ’s Denim jacket on the chair, pulling it on you made your way quickly out of the cabin and towards the noise of the city.

-

TJ cowers in front of the throne. He’d seen his father angry before, but never this angry.

“You went into the human world, even after i specifically forbade it Thomas!”

He remained silent, not looking up to meet eye contact with his father, knowing his eyes would be flaming red with anger. His booming voice filled the court chambers and in that moment TJ knew things would be changing in his future.

“We put up with all your shenanigans. Your interference with the Merfolk. Cavorting with the Nymphs. But the Human world... they are the ones that could destroy us... and yet you court danger like you care nothing for our kind...”

“But... father...”

“SILENCE” his voice boomed in TJ’s ears; “I’ve made my decision, and its final”

-

You sat in your car, the darkness of the parking lot seeping into your bones as you tried to understand the days events. A gentle tapping on the window made you jump, and looking out of the window you saw the old Hot Dog vendor peering in at you;

“Everything ok?”

You nodded, not trusting your voice as you turned the key in the ignition and slowly pulled away, giving the old man and his dog a quick wave.

Making your way along the quiet darkened streets your eyes fell upon a figure hunched on the kerb a few hundred feet in front of you, and as you got closer you realised who it was. Pulling your car to a gentle stop you rolled the window down, seeing him crying on the kerb made your heart bleed for him;

“TJ...”

The sound of your voice made him raise his head and you saw the bruise on his cheek, his eye starting to swell a little. He didn’t need to explain, in time he would tell you.

“Come on, get in... we’re going home”

 


End file.
